phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Ginger Hirano
is one of the Fireside Girls in Danville Troop 46231. She is also Stacy Hirano's younger sister. Biography Nothing is known of her early life as of now as she has never been a subject of such focus. She first assisted Phineas and Ferb filming their movie, The Curse of the Princess Monster starring Candace. ("Lights, Candace, Action!") With Holly, Milly, and Katie, She later helped Phineas and Ferb create an artificial winter in their backyard. ("S'Winter") She also helped translate animal dialogue with Phineas and Ferb's animal translator. ("Interview With a Platypus") Ginger attempted to contribute to the fundraiser intending to save the Star-nosed Mole by pet-sitting, but was severely mauled by a cat. ("At the Car Wash") Along with Isabella and Holly, she was employed at Phineas and Ferb's backyard spa, walking on backs as a form of massage and doing salt-scrubs. ("Spa Day") She attempted to use the computer with permission from her mom but was obviously unable to since Stacy was using the computer to help Candace impress Jeremy. ("For Your Ice Only") Physical Appearance Ginger is light-skinned with straight black hair with bangs, brown eyes, and her uniform has a red turtleneck collar and cuffs, and canvas shoes with a dark red line pattern. Known Patches * Help Thy Neighbor Patch (52 as of "Isabella and the Temple of Sap") * Aquatic Safety Patch ("Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror") * Sewing Patch ("Run Away Runway") * Tent Pitching Patch, Marshmallow Patch ("Get That Bigfoot Outa My Face!") * Aeronautic Patch ("De Plane! De Plane! ") * Broadcasting Patch ("Let's Take a Quiz") * Shrimp Net Repair Patch ("That Sinking Feeling") * Sap Collecting Patch, I Just Saw a Cute Boy Patch (Baljeet, removed twice due to disagreement) ("Isabella and the Temple of Sap") * Mountain Moving Patch ("Phineas and Ferb-Busters!") * Desert Tracking Patch, Rain-forest/Jungle Navigation Patch, Rock-climbing Patch, Non-power Flight Patch, Concussion First-aid Patch ("The Great Indoors") * Flier Delivery Patch (Twice "The Remains of the Platypus") Relationships Baljeet Tjinder Ginger has a crush on Baljeet, similar to Isabella having a crush on Phineas. She expressed this interest many times when the Fireside Girls looked for the maraca-nut tree, however no one else seems to understand her crush, unlike Isabella's. In fact, the other girls have revoked her "I Just Saw a Cute Boy" patch twice just for claiming Baljeet was cute. ("Isabella and the Temple of Sap") During the song "It's A New Year", they were both seen dancing together. ("Happy New Year!") Stacy Hirano Stacy is Ginger's older sister. It's unclear what they think of each other as most of their interaction is when Phineas and Ferb are doing one of their Big Ideas. Dr. Hirano Dr. Hirano is Ginger's mother. It is unknown what they think of each other due to a lack of interaction. Gallery Background Information *﻿ Her first speaking appearance was when she made a comment on behalf of the "Jones' hamster" in "Interview With a Platypus". *She and Katie appeared in "Rollercoaster" during the grand opening of Phineas and Ferb's rollercoaster, though they weren't wearing their berets or sashes . *Despite having a crush on Baljeet, Ginger showed no jealousy towards Mishti in "That Sinking Feeling". A possible reason is she had no interest in Baljeet at the time. A more likely reason is that Ginger was not seen near Baljeet or Mishti during the episode. * Ginger is so far the tallest Fireside Girl to be a troop follower of Isabella. *She and Milly are the only Fireside Girls who appear in the Transport-inators of Doooom!. *Her name was mentioned on-screen for the first time (along with the other Fireside Girls' names) by the supercomputer Phineas and Ferb built in "Ask a Foolish Question". *According to Summer Vacation Summerizer, she is left-handed and can play the guitar. * Swampy confirmed that Stacy is her older sister. http://thieviusracoonus.deviantart.com/journal/Swampy-Sent-me-Email-305578605#comments * Ginger is the fourth Fireside Girl to have her surname revealed. * She is the tallest Fireside Girl in Troop 46231, besides Candace. Appearances *"Rollercoaster" *"Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror" *"The Fast and the Phineas" *"S'Winter" *"Raging Bully" *"Candace Loses Her Head" *"Get That Bigfoot Outa My Face!" *"Tree to Get Ready" *"Put That Putter Away" *"One Good Scare Ought to Do It!" *"Lights, Candace, Action!" *"Jerk De Soleil" *"Run Away Runway" *"Greece Lightning" *"Leave the Busting to Us!" *"Out of Toon" *"The Ballad of Badbeard" *"Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together" *"Out to Launch" *"Interview With a Platypus" *"Tip of the Day" *"Day of the Living Gelatin" *"Don't Even Blink" *"Chez Platypus" *"Thaddeus and Thor" *"De Plane! De Plane!" *"Let's Take a Quiz" *"At the Car Wash" *"Oh, There You Are, Perry" *"That Sinking Feeling" *"Spa Day" *"Bubble Boys" *"Isabella and the Temple of Sap" *"Cheer Up Candace" *"Fireside Girl Jamboree" *"Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!" *"Candace's Big Day" *"I Was a Middle Aged Robot" *"Hip Hip Parade" *"The Lemonade Stand" *"Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!" *"Wizard of Odd" *"Rollercoaster: The Musical!" *"The Great Indoors" *"Phineas' Birthday Clip-O-Rama!" *"Ask a Foolish Question" *"Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension" *"Tour de Ferb" *"A Phineas and Ferb Family Christmas" *"Tri-Stone Area" *"Excaliferb" *"Monster from the Id" *"The Remains of the Platypus" *"Agent Doof" *"Sleepwalk Surprise" *"Sipping with the Enemy" *"Ferb TV" *"For Your Ice Only" *"Happy New Year!" *"Fly On the Wall" }} References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Hirano family Category:Fireside Girls Category:Citizens of Danville Category:Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Category:Baljeet Tjinder Category:Stacy Hirano Category:Users who ship Baljeet and Ginger